


We Know Better

by Hydra_bitch_please01



Series: We Knew Better [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ben Solo is CIA, Ben is hopelessly in love, Eye Sex, F/M, FiestyRey!, Fluff and Smut, High speed car chases, I will never apologize, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mutual Pining, Rey is MI6, Rey is a sniper, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Romantic History, Safe house sex, Spies & Secret Agents, because isn't that what it's meant for?, meant to be an action fic and ended up being a feels fic, rival spies, they really should have known better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_bitch_please01/pseuds/Hydra_bitch_please01
Summary: Three years ago, Rey Andor, a relatively new MI6 field agent, butted heads with an undercover CIA agent named Ben Solo. They fought. A lot. Rey got under his skin perpetually until  something changed; they kissed. For two years, off and on, they had a secret affair until one day Rey ended it.A year later, Rey's life had gone back to normal. Her daily routine consisted mainly of spending time with Finn, her best friend/roommate/colleague, work going to the gym, Netflix and more work. Yet, she was happy with her bustling career - a rarity for a young woman at the agency. That is, until one day while on a mission, she ran into Ben again, who just so happened to be on the same case. Everything that happened after that was a blur. All Rey knew was that she couldn't let Ben get hurt. If that meant her career would burn, then so be it.





	We Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this one shot for a bit now... It slowly came to me after obsessively re-watching two of my favorite series: The Americans and Covert Affairs. It's basically just some hot action, bickering and heavy angst filled passionate sex, but I honestly have a story of them meeting three years ago in my head where Ben is undercover in First Order and he clashes with Rey... Who knows? Maybe, one day I'll write it. 
> 
> Until then though, hopefully you'll enjoy! 
> 
> As always, thank you sooo much The-little-momaid for beta-ing all my weird fics! Love you, girl.
> 
> If you do enjoy, then please drop a kudos or comment or come find me on tumblr as @fabradicalfem 
> 
> xoxoxo

Rey kept watch through the sniper scope, tapping her foot impatiently. The only noise for miles were of her heels clicking against the concrete and the mumbling in her earpiece. Waiting on the roof of a building on a cold and windy day for over an hour was the last thing she had in mind for her morning. Yet, here she was. A sharp chill stung her neck. Rey fumbled with her grey scarf while silently cursing her luck at getting the worst position of the team. Everyone else were safely hidden on the ground floor away from the elements.

“Jess, do you have eyes on the target yet?” she asked into her earpiece, mid yawn. She knew she should have grabbed coffee on her way to work this morning. Too late now.

“You know, you shouldn’t have stayed out so late last night. And no. I’m betting he’s a no show at this point,” Jessika said, sounding almost as bored as Rey felt.

“Jess,” Rey scoffed. “It was a Saturday night. I assumed I had today off.”

“It’s my fault,” Finn piped in over the comms. “I made Rey go on a double date with me.”

“Oh! How was _that_?” Jessika asked, sounding way too interested.

“Horrible. The dick apparently thought I had larger breasts – he made a comment to Finn he thought I couldn’t hear. Too bad for him, I have impeccable hearing. Let’s just say, the date went downhill from there.”

“Did you kill him?” Jess teased.

Rey laughed a little too loudly, considering they were on a stake out. “No, but he looked like he was going to shite himself.”

“Who the fuck did you set her up with, Finn?” Jessika questioned, skating by Rey’s statement incase she had done something illegal, like assaulting the idiot.

“I didn’t… I promise. My date picked the guy. Sorry again, Rey.”

“Yeah, he’s a great guy by the way,” Rey deadpanned.

“Yea,” Finn admitted. “I doubt it will go anywhere.”

“Can you _stop_ tapping your foot? It’s driving me up the wall,” Jessika sighed.

“I didn’t know you could hear it,” Rey snorted.

“Why do you even wear heels at work?” Finn inquired, evidently perplexed.

“They’re two-inch block heels, Finn. They barely count,” Rey stressed, rolling her eyes. “Plus, combat boots or sneakers, which would be my first choice, don’t really work if I have to quickly change clothes to blend in with a crowd.” She sighed and mumbled to herself, “I doubt they’ll be any running today anyway.”

“Shut up, shut up,” Jessika whispered. “Two black Mercedes coming your way. On your ten, Rey.”

Rey adjusted her scope in the direction Jessika gave her and waited. Thirty seconds later, two black SUVs came into view. _Good. Shite’s finally gonna get interesting,_ she thought to herself. “Finn, get the plates. Everyone in position?” she commanded, despite the fact that Jess was in control of this mission. Rey heard everyone saying some version of yes or all set, so she zoned in on the scene. “Good. Eyes on target? Don’t see him yet.”

“Second car. Backseat. Left side,” Jessika barked out.

“Wait,” Rey whispered in confusion as another car came into view. “Someone else is here – I don’t recognize the car.”

“Who the fuck is Brendol meeting? I thought it was just an arms deal,” Jess fumed, not so much to Rey as to herself. She did that a lot when she was angry.

“Who gave us the intel?” Finn inquired.

Jessika sighed noisily in their ears. “Connix. She wouldn’t tell me her source.”

Rey bit her lip, her eye never leaving the scope. No one had gotten out of their cars yet. Something was wrong. Rey could feel it.

“Trap?” Rey asked the team.

“Negative,” Jess said. “Connix definitely trusts this source, even if we don’t know who it is.”

“Okay, then. Well, Finn, get ready to fire. Might need ground assist,” Rey said. She pushed off the safety on the sniper and then focused on steadying her heartrate, getting ready to shoot at a moments’ notice. 

“Affirmative.”

When the door to the third car opened revealing a tall man with jet black hair, almost touching his wide set shoulders, her heart began beating wildly and her mouth went dry.

_Why is he here?_   

Last she heard, Ben Solo, the infamous son of ex-CIA spy turned director, Leia Organa, was supposed to be in the U.S. working for his mother. He was _not_ supposed to be in the UK, let alone England.

The last time she saw him was almost a year ago. They were running the same mission and decided against their better judgements to work together on it. She still remembered the moment in the safehouse that night with devastating accuracy. After they had slept together, Ben had gone to the kitchen for some water. Before losing her nerve, Rey quickly dressed and met him in the small dimly lit room. The way his back muscles tensed when she told him the last thing he wanted to hear. It ended badly after that to say the least.

Rey closed her eyes for a brief moment to collect her thoughts; she couldn’t be distracted now or someone could die.

Ben could die.

“Who’s mystery man?” Jessika asked. “Anyone recognize him?”

Both Finn and Jessika had no idea who Ben was. That much became obvious quickly. She could have stayed silent, but incase it came to Maz’s attention later, she didn’t. “It’s Ben Solo. He’s CIA,” Rey answered while watching the scene unfold in front of her. “I’ve had missions with him before.” _He’s saved my life countless times, in more ways than one._ _So yes, I know him. The way his eyes practically glow when he laughs or how his face scrunches up during orgasm._

“Can we trust him?” Finn asked, suddenly sounding infinitely more intense.

Without missing a beat Rey replied, “Yes, absolutely. I trust him with my life.”

“Okay,” Jessika piped in. “Looks like Connix got the intel from CIA ops then.”

“Mm-hmm,” Rey agreed, choosing to keep her mouth shut. The second she saw Ben here, she knew exactly who would have told MI6 to back up a CIA operation in England. If Connix wanted to keep her history with Director Organa private, that’s her business.

Before them all, floors down from Rey, Ben was meeting with Brendol Hux, a notorious arms dealer. Brendol and Ben appeared to be arguing about something. Rey placed her finger on the trigger lightly, sensing something disturbing was afoot.

“Guys, something’s wrong,” Rey whispered.

“Yeah –,” Jessika agreed before being cut off by a gunshot.

It all happened in a blur. While they were arguing a body guard who worked for Hux pulled a gun on Ben. Ben dodged the bullet and was currently hiding behind his car, but his partner wasn’t so lucky. He was laying on the ground. Dead, to be exact. And now everyone on Hux’s payroll was firing in Ben’s direction.

“Rey, shoot,” Jess yelled. “But keep Hux alive – we need him! That’s an order!”

“Shite,” Rey hissed as she aimed and pulled the trigger. Incapacitating one man after another while Finn stayed hidden on the ground floor, waiting for orders. The problem was that Hux hadn’t just brought a few crew members; he brought eight. Evidently, expecting a fight, which was a problem because Ben was alone and taking fire from far too many people at once. And he was possibly injured. The combination spelled disaster.

Hux was yelling something, but she ignored it as she took out three, no, four of his men. As she was about to pick off a fifth Hux’s men switched tactics and bolted to hide behind the bullet proof cars to find some semblance of safety.

“Visual’s gone,” Finn confirmed.

Rey cursed under her breath, nearly biting off her lip as she nervously watched the scene unfold. “Targets moved. Visual lost,” Rey hissed.

“Is the agent in mortal danger?” Jessika asked.

“No,” Finn whispered objectively. “Rey took out half of their men. Agent Solo took out two. He only has three to handle, including Hux.”

“Okay, Okay. Stay put, then. We can’t let Hux know we’re onto him. Hopefully, he’ll think the assist came from Solo’s team.”

Rey wanted to punch something as she watched Ben try to get into his car. He had no chance while they kept firing. He needed an opening.

Without thinking, she slipped on the sniper’s safety and pulled out her handgun from the holster on her hip. Ignoring orders, she took out her earpiece and dropped it on the concrete. Bolting from the roof she sprinted down multiple floors of stairs until she reached the exit. Taking a deep breath, she raised the familiar gun in her hands and opened the door softly, hoping to avoid a noise that may alert others to her location. With soft steps she walked around the location of the fire fight. Knowing Ben could take care of himself, she didn’t bother rushing to his aid immediately. He could wait.

First and foremost, they needed a ride.

She slid into a car with an unregistered MI6 license plate - thank god, she didn’t take her own car to the site today – and turned on the ignition. The second it roared to life she whipped out of the hidden spot and made her way toward the three cars. She slammed her foot on the brakes and pushed the side door open once Ben was in sight and there was a slight reprieve from bullets being fired.

“Get in!” she yelled to Ben, who was currently crouched behind his car looking like a hunted animal. Rey flinched as the shots started again. Apparently, Hux’s men changed their clips fast. She filed that information away for later.

Instantly, he turned around towards her voice. “Rey?” he chortled, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“No time for questions. Get in!”

He shook his head, suddenly remembering the stakes at play. When Rey started firing into the sea of cars to give him some backup, Ben stood up and fired a few times as well. Then, while slumping his shoulders he dashed toward the car. The second he landed in the seat, Rey pulled her arm back inside the car, turned around the black sedan and made a break for it. She glanced behind her momentarily and noticed Hux and the only two men he had left getting into his car to follow them. Rey made it onto a long stretch of road and pushed the peddle down all the way, hoping the car had a better engine than she suspected.

Ben was still breathing heavily, his eyes darting around everywhere. “What the _fuck_ are you doing on my case, Rey,” he roared.

Unaffected by his rumbling tone she snorted and turned the steering wheel, taking a swift left. “Nice to see you too, Ben.”

He took a deep breath and sighed, “You know what I mean.”

She nodded, still not sparing the man a glance. “Yes, I do,” she spat out, feeling annoyed that the man who she just disobeyed orders for was acting like an ass. “You’re welcome by the way.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and growled something she couldn’t hear before saying, “Thank you.”

Her lips quirked up into a small smile. She missed his grumbling. “Don’t mention it.”

Once they reached the highway Rey swerved into another lane, speeding up. They needed to lose the car behind them and fast.

Ben switched the magazine of his Glock and prepped for company. “Can’t you move any faster,” he mumbled while gritting his teeth. “They’re catching up!”

Rey glared at him in warning. “If you don’t like my evasive maneuvers, then _you_ should have taken the fuckin’ wheel!” she shouted as she took a hard right onto a deserted street. Okay, so maybe she didn’t miss his arrogant temper as much as she thought.

He gripped the arm of the car forcefully as she whipped them around. “Fine,” he bellowed, opening the window. “I’ll handle it. At least keep the car steady!”

Twisting the wheel, a little too sharply just to spite him, she turned onto another street. The Mercedes was still behind them. Ben shot her a warning glare before opening the window. With a practiced ease that no man so massive should possess Ben slipped his head and upper body out of the window and rapidly fired off a few rounds at the car.

Rey didn’t dare look. She needed every ounce of her energy focused in front of them. And anyway, she trusted Ben to ward Hux’s men off; he’s more than capable. Instead, she racked her brain with possible escape routes and a way to make it back to the safe house without being seen.

The sounds of semi gunfire, glass cracking and Ben ducking back into the car whipped her from her thoughts. As glass shattered around them her ears began to buzz. She edged down her seat and slammed on the peddle to speed up. They needed to get out of here. Now.

“Nice handling it,” Rey chided him loudly over the noise of bullets hitting the car; a car they’d surely have to ditch soon. “

“Shut up,” Ben conceded. “Just drive.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rey huffed, feeling more in her element than she had in quite some time. “Where the hell did they get semis from anyway?” she scoffed, more to herself than anyone in particular.

“Hux is an arms dealer. What did you expect?” he huffed.

Staying silent, she nodded and did as he commanded, not because he said it though. But because it was their only way out. They didn’t have the manpower or the weapons necessary to take out three men with semi-automatics and a bulletproof vehicle. Rey had hoped Ben could hit a wheel, but apparently that was too much to ask for. They would have to rely on her driving skills.

Thankfully, she was a master with a car.

“Hold on,” she warned when she saw their best possible out coming up.

“What -,” Ben scoffed, looking confused, but he cut himself off suddenly. His eyes widening in shock. “Are you crazy?” he barked, gripping the side of the car for dear life in preparation for the turn. “We won’t make it!”

“Depends on who you ask,” she laughed, ignoring his last statement. She never asked that question until after she’d done it, preferring to be surprised by her unexpected death than planning it.

Shortly after, Rey slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel quickly. The wheels smoking and squeaking. Seconds later she was speeding off into an impossibly narrow alleyway. An alleyway, that the oncoming SUV would never be able to make it through. An alleyway that led to multiple different directions. Thus, hopefully, giving them a way to lose the crew following them.

Rey handled the car expertly, well aquatinted with the odd potholes and twists up ahead. The car caught on a corner here and there, but only enough to cause a scratch. Once they made it out of the alleyway, she took a swift left and then a right. Speeding up again, she continued down the road.

Her ears still buzzed from the echoing of shells being fired near her head. Her heart pumping with exhilaration from the efforts of the morning. Rey was truly beginning to enjoy the unexpected adrenaline rush of the day. It was certainly clearing out the fatigue.

“Did we lose them?” she asked as she licked her lips and peaked out the rearview mirror.

Ben grunted something indistinguishable as he looked out the cracked back window.

“I think so.”

She nodded, turning the wheel again to take another left. “We need to switch cars. We can’t blend in like this,” she said. Biting the inside of her cheek her eyes darted around. “We’ve still got at least thirty miles to the safe house.”

“Take a right,” he ordered briskly.

“Where we going?”

He waved his hand in exasperation to get her to quiet down. She rolled her eyes but went quiet. She’d give him this one.

“Here,” he said. “Stop here.” He pointed to a dark corner alley.

She followed his directions and parked. Ben swiftly got out of the car and slammed the door, making the broken glass rattle as little shards crumbled. She followed suit but closed the driver’s side door behind her lightly.

Rey was about to open her mouth to speak and quickly closed it when she saw Ben pull out an old tarp and a backpack from a bin. She sprinted over to help him, grabbing a corner of the fabric. They placed it over the car together, making it blend into the background sufficiently incase Hux stopped by this location. Seconds later, he was unzipping the bag while Rey looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When she didn’t see signs of anyone she glanced back at Ben.

“Handy place for a go bag.”

Ben huffed out an amused breath and threw to her an oversized sweatshirt. Without question, she slipped off her coat and suit jacket. Then, she put on the navy sweatshirt, zipping it and flipping up the hood, before throwing on her coat again. While Rey was changing, Ben unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his leather jacket and black button down. Grimacing, he threw the shirt in the bag. The left arm of his white undershirt was drenched in blood.

“Shite, Ben,” she whispered, taking a few steps forward. She hadn’t realized he’d been shot. It made her want to put a bullet through the ginger asshole.

He put a hand up to stop her, his jaw tensed. “It’s fine,” he hissed. “No time.” Grimacing slightly, Ben pulled on a white long sleeve Henley, a baseball cap to hide his face and slung the backpack on his good shoulder. “We need a car.”

She nodded, going back into business mode rapidly. She looked around, keeping her face concealed under the hood. “No hidden car by any chance?” she asked hopefully. She’d like to avoid ruining another one if they could help it, especially if they had to steal it.

“No,” he sighed. “Sadly, not.”

“Okay,” Rey sing song-ed as she spotted a small navy sedan. “Then let’s go.”

Ben followed Rey, only steps behind her; a tall comfortingly protective shadow. When they reached the new car, Rey noted that the street was deserted. Relief mixed with anticipation and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

“We can’t set off the alarm,” Ben said gruffly as he rummaged through his bag for something.

“I _am_ aware,” she replied curtly as she pulled out a bobby pin from her bun. A bun that surely must be a mess right about now. “I’ve been doing this a while or have you forgotten? I’m not a newbie anymore,” Rey jeered, only slightly annoyed. She could never stay angry with Ben for long.

Before he could reply, the lock popped and Rey opened the door with a soft click. Ben stopped fumbling for something to use and glanced up at her in surprise. Rey was grinning widely. Smug, even.

She loved the games they played. Well, when she won, she did.

“You wanna drive?” she teased, still smirking.

He grimaced at her and shook his head. “No. Get in,” he relented, making his way to the other side of the car.

She slipped into it, unlocked the side door and got to work hot wiring it immediately. Thankfully, it was an older car. She had no interest in dealing with a computerized chip right now. They didn’t have the time or the supplies.

Ben got in and threw the bag in the backseat after getting out a prepaid phone. “How long are you going to take?” he huffed, his eyes scanning their surroundings for any odd tells that they were being watched as he pulled the lid of his hat down to cover his face more.

“Ah ha,” she hummed. The engine roared to life, gently shaking the vehicle and everyone in it.  Instantly, she pulled the car out of park and into the street.

“All clear,” Ben mumbled, his voice sounding raspier than usual.

Once they were in the clear and on a long road with little to no traffic, Rey started to breath normally again. Her heart slowing down as well.

“You okay?” Rey asked Ben as she switched lanes.

“Mmm, I’m fine.”

Rey dared a quick look and noticed Ben’s face was paler than usual, his eyes slightly glassy. He was in considerable pain – he was just too stubborn to say anything.

“Looks like we’re in the clear. For now, at least. You should clean yourself up,” Rey said lightly, glancing at his arm where a small pool of blood was soaking through the Henley. “Maybe put the seat down a bit or something too.”

He hissed in anger or pain, Rey didn’t know which, and refused to reply.

Rey rolled her eyes. They had no time for petty discomfort. “Ben, I’ve seen you _naked_. It’s been a while, but believe me, I remember what you look like perfectly.”

“Rey,” he grunted when she brought up the topic they had silently agreed to never mention again. It was better left unsaid.

She swallowed at her slip up, but anger was boiling under the surface; it was much safer to go down that path with him.

“Christ, Ben,” she sighed, getting agitated. “Do _something_ to stop the bleeding. We can’t walk into the building with you looking wrecked. And we certainly can’t afford for you to get lightheaded or pass out from blood loss.”

Silence enveloped them like a sharp knife, biting and cold, as he grabbed the bag and found his bloody t-shirt. He pulled his shirt off and pushed the undershirt against his wound. “Better?”

Her eyes swiped over the wide expanse of his muscular chest. Forcing her eyes forward, her traitorous mind flashed to him cocooning her in bed, his hot chest pressed against her bare back as their legs were tangled together and they fell asleep. Of his pecs rubbing up against her peaked nipples as he pumped into her and nuzzled her ear, him sucking lightly and whispering sweet praise.

“We should be there in ten,” she said, hoping her voice sounded steadier than she felt.

 

Rey unlocked the door and opened it, allowing him to enter the safehouse first. She swallowed nervously as she watched Ben, who was wearing the Henley and black leather jacket again, look around the small one-bedroom apartment devoid of almost all character. She closed the door behind her and bolted it before daring to turn around.

“Sit down. I’ll grab the suture kit,” she said quietly, ignoring Ben’s heady gaze.

They hadn’t been alone since _that_ night and being in a safe house again reminded them both it. Probably too much.

Almost a year ago they had been in another safe house just like the one they were in now. Except that time, Rey was injured and like almost every other time they were stuck in a small location together, they ended up fucking. The memories from earlier that day were still fresh in her mind over a year later. Of him pounding into her against the wall and in the shower. Of his tongue dipping into her folds and stroking her clit. It consumed her every thought. She rubbed her legs together seeking friction as she scolded herself. _That cannot happen. I know better than to go down that road again. We know better._

Rey slipped off her shoes by the front door and absentmindedly licked her lips before going to grab the kit in the bathroom cabinet. On her way back, she picked up a bottle of vodka and a painkiller in the kitchen and then strode over to the table where Ben was sitting on a wooden chair. A chair that looked painfully small for him. If it was any other day, Rey would have laughed at the image.

But it wasn’t.

Rey unzipped the oversized men’s sweatshirt, revealing a white silk tank top, slipped it off her slight frame and tossed it on the table along with the supplies she’d gathered.

“Take off your shirt,” she ordered.

Ben pulled at his sleeve and grimaced in pain. Rey rolled her eyes at his inability to ask for help and grabbed the sleeve, helping him out of the jacket that now had a bullet hole and blood all over it. He silently accepted her assistance. She avoided touching his hot skin, making sure to keep her hands far enough away, as she pulled the jacket off and placed it next to the sweatshirt. They locked eyes for a minute and Rey’s heart started racing. Diverting her eyes, she said softly, “Let me.”

He stood up, avoiding her face. He let her lift his long-sleeved shirt off his chest and pull his arms and neck free. She patted his bare chest lightly. “Okay, sit down,” she whispered, feeling her cheeks starting to burn up at his proximity.

The chair squeaked as he sat. She forced herself to focus entirely on his injury, avoiding his lips and his very lickable pecs, defined six pack and the memory of what his skin tasted like. She opened the case and forced on some latex gloves before poking at the tear in his arm and inspecting it.

“Good news is, the bullet made a clean exit,” she said while biting the inside of her mouth. “Could use a few stitches though… I’ll clean it and stitch you back up.” She went about sterilizing the instruments with the vodka and then gestured to Ben to take the bottle and the meds. “You might want to… This is going to hurt.”

“I need to have a clear head,” he grunted. “In case they find us again.”

“Ben, it’s Advil,” she replied dryly. “There’s no one here for you to impress with your gallant efforts to endure agony. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Besides, the painkiller and alcohol will barely put a dent in it. You’ll still look plenty brave, macho man.”

He glared at her, unmoving.

“I don’t need you to protect me anymore, Ben,” she hissed. “I’m plenty capable, so take a damn swig of that cheap shit.”

She swore he was about to refuse her offer. Instead, he gave in. Taking a couple of pills and grasping the bottle from her hand, he drank a long dreg of it. He swallowed with a grimace and put it down. “Okay. Do it,” he urged coarsely.

She nodded and quickly poured some vodka onto his skin. He ground his teeth as he pounded his hand against the table in pain.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she did the same thing to the back of his arm. From her own experience, Rey knew how much it burned, but they couldn’t afford an infection.

“This is going to be a nasty scar.”

He huffed out a soft laugh and closed his eyes. “I’m not worried. I have plenty to match.”

She hummed in understanding. As agents they often got injured. Sometimes insignificant injuries like scrapes and cuts. Sometimes knife or bullet wounds. Sometimes burns. The body of an active undercover agent was usually even more scarred as was the case with Agent Solo.

“How have you been?” Ben asked through gritted teeth.

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on her.

Shaking her head at his attempt at seeming unaffected, she replied, “I’ve been pretty good. Work’s been great… You?”

“Okay.” Ben let out a shaky breath and his jaw did that odd move he always did when he was either lying or nervous; it was his only tell.

Letting the conversation go because it was too painful for her to continue she went to work on his arm. He didn’t ask any more questions.

After she stitched him up, which took longer than it would have for someone experienced in suturing wounds, she grabbed the gauze. She started wrapping it around his arm as gently as possible but he was still grunting and hissing in pain. As she finished she glanced up to see him watching her face unabashedly with a look of pure admiration and devotion.

“Ben,” she whispered. She wanted to say something else but all words left her.

“Thank you,” Ben confided, his eyes wide open to her. He cleared his throat before she could respond. “I should call in,” he said, his tone returning to business formality.

She took a step back as if burned and nodded. “Yeah, sure. I should call Jessika. She’ll be pissed.”

He tilted his head at her in observation. “Why?”

She rolled her tight neck and groaned. “I sort of disobeyed direct orders,” she said crinkling her nose in embarrassment.

He blinked rapidly. “What? You had a team with you?”

“Yes,” she laughed nervously, knowing the second she walked back into the office Maz was going to kill her.

Ben reached forward and ran his fingers down her arm. “Thank you, Rey,” he whispered warmly. He knew exactly what she risked by coming to his aid.

She swallowed and nodded, pretending that his comforting hand wasn’t still on her skin. “I’m sorry about your partner,” she breathed.

His lips pursed together in thought as he looked off into the distance. “We weren’t close, but it’s never easy,” Ben said, his voice cloudy with despair.

“I couldn’t let that happen to you too.”

At the admission, he glanced up at her, his eyes a warm brown with flecks of gold. So, inviting. The moment swirled by in a dizzying haze as they locked eyes for the first time in so long. And after so much had happened between them. Her knees suddenly felt weak and her head light. She desperately wanted him to pick her up and pin her to the wall.

Instead, she backed up and shook herself from her stupor before she did something ill advised. _Don’t be stupid, Rey. We stopped for a reason._

“What happened with Hux?” she asked, desperate for a conversation that wouldn’t lead to him grinding against her.

He ran his right hand through his hair and shook his head, keeping his injured arm still. “I missed the signs. I thought everything was a go, but somehow he found out I’m CIA.”

Rey nodded politely while her body was screaming for her to comfort him.

“Probably didn’t help that you went undercover in his son’s organization three years ago… After all, you are the one who put him away! You truly think he wouldn’t recognize you,” Rey scoffed. Sometimes it baffled her that he was willing to take so many risks.

Changing the subject, he asked, “Why were _you_ there?” It was his turn to ask the inevitable question.

She debated not telling him, but she figured he’d find out when he got home anyways. “Your mother contacted Connix for backup without telling us the details.”

“Fuckin’ god,” he groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I told her it would be fine.”

Rey nodded along, but she couldn’t contain her glare.

“What?” he asked, his voice gruff and tired.

“Director Organa was right to be worried. You were _blown,_ Ben. If I wasn’t there you could have been killed just like your partner! It was _nine_ to two – the odds were not in your favor!” she scolded, her voice rising the longer she spoke.

Ben’s jaw dropped slightly. She rarely yelled at him. Well, unless they were in the middle of a highspeed chase or something. In those moments, she yelled often.

“I’m fine. You _know_ me, I would have made it out alive,” he promised.

“You can’t promise that,” Rey croaked out, her voice almost squeaking.

“Rey,” Ben breathed. He stood up but stayed in place, fighting with himself over whether or not to embrace her.

“You should call in. I’m going to call Jess,” she choked out.

His shoulders dropped ever so slightly and his lips quirked a little. She couldn’t decide if it was from pain or disappointment and decided she didn’t want to know. Thankfully, her phone was still in her pocket. She turned her back to him and dialed the number by heart. Jess answered on the second ring.

“Where the _hell_ did you go?” Jessika snarled.

Rey flinched. Jess was _really_ angry. “We lost Hux’s trail. I’m at my safe house now. I should stay here for a while incase Hux’s men are still looking.”

“Where’s Agent Solo?”

“I dropped him off at the train station with a go bag. He’s leaving the country,” she lied. She turned around and caught Ben’s gaze. He looked genuinely confused. “He’s contacting his team now.” At least that part wasn’t a lie.

“Good. The site is being cleaned up as we speak,” Jess said.

“Kay,” Rey mumbled.

“Rey, I get that you know him, but – be careful… Most don’t drop _everything_ to save a rival spy, even if they work for an ally agency… Speaking as your friend now, is there something I should know?”

Rey closed her eyes and braced herself. “No. It’s nothing. I’ve just worked with him a few times and he saved my life. I owed him one, that’s it.”

Jessika sighed. “Okay, Rey, I’m trusting you. Maz says to take the rest of your Sunday off. We’ll handle the Hux investigation tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks, Jess. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Rey hung up the phone and looked back where Ben had been sitting, which now sat painfully empty. She looked around the room until she saw Ben standing in the bedroom talking to someone on the phone. Rey instantly noticed his shirt was still off. The creamy skin pulled taut over his muscular back made her mouth water as a new flash of memories came to mind. She let out a deep breath and walked to the kitchen, needing to get herself under control. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a few long sips while bracing herself against the kitchen counter. The sounds of footsteps approaching made Rey close her eyes.

 She really needed a cold shower.

“Rey,” Ben whispered, his voice cracking slightly. “This is your _personal_ safe house.”

Rey internally groaned. Of course, he had heard that fun fact. Placing the water bottle on the counter she turned around to face him. “Yes,” she admitted awkwardly. “The one I planned on taking you to was too far away. I needed to make sure you were okay as soon as possible. Mine was the closest one and I knew it was safe. Only two people, including myself, knew of my safehouse location and I trust Finn implicitly… The agency can’t even find us here.”

Mouth agape, Ben looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “It’s against the rules. I shouldn’t know,” he said harshly, but his eyes betrayed the truth behind his gaze: hope.

She smiled at him. “Ben, I should never have slept with you and we demolished that rule _countless_ times. We’ve broken plenty others because of _this_ … I lov-,” she stopped herself from saying something she couldn’t take back. “You’re safe here. That’s all that matters,” she finished.

“Rey,” he breathed, his chest rising and falling in a quick succession.

All of a sudden, his face looked flushed and it made Rey wary. She walked forward until she was right in front of him. Looking up into his eyes she reached forward and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. “Do you have a fever?” she asked, suddenly worried. If she had to bring him to a hospital, then she’d surely be caught in the lie. But she would, if she had to. Ben was too important to her.

“Stop,” Ben whispered patiently, his lips twisting in a small smirk as he lightly tugged at her wrist. “Sweetheart, I’m fine. I promise.”

She took a deep breath at his use of the familiar term of endearment and instantly regretted it as she breathed in his musky scent; a mixture of sweat, a cologne she didn’t recognize, the slight burn of vodka and the ever present, yet vague, scent of gunpowder residue and blood. For the first time in a year, she felt at peace. In his presence Rey was home. Even if only for the moment.

His fingers traced gentle patterns along her wrist sending electricity running through her like a live wire. They were so close that she’d barely have to move to reach his lips. His normally warm eyes were now dark as he looked at her in the dimly lit kitchen. When he licked his lips, her eyes darted down to them, unable to resist. She could never resist him.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as he ever so slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a tentative kiss. When his plush lips met hers in a soft brush, her control snapped. She reached forward and pulled his face toward hers in a needy attempt for more. He reacted instinctively, gripping her hips with a force that would bruise and thrusting their hips together. He walked toward the counter making her step backwards as he attacked her mouth. He ran his tongue against her lips begging for entrance, which she granted promptly with a high-pitched whine. Once her ass bumped into the countertop he reached down, grasped the back of her thighs and effortlessly lifted her onto the counter ushering from her a breathy moan that he captured with his mouth. Her tongue intertwined with his as she spread her legs, beckoning him. Gripping roughly, he squeezed her ass and dragged her against his growing cock as his kiss became more passionate. Crushing. All fire and lust. It made her head spin and her limbs quiver in need.

Getting impatient, Rey broke from his wanton lips and tore off her tank top up, throwing it somewhere on the floor. His hungry eyes raked over her body as his hands gently slid up her ribcage and past her covered breasts. She bit back a whimper at his inattention and waited. His callused fingers skated up her chest and shoulders and eventually tugging at her bra straps. _Finally._ Rey watched him cherish her body, her breasts, like it was the only important thing on the planet. Assisting him, she slipped her arms out of the straps before running her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair.

In this moment she could no longer deny the truth of their twisted relationship. This wasn’t simply lust or companionship. This was love.

She loved Ben, she always would.

Their eyes met again as his hands snaked around her back to unclasp her bra. His open expression took her breath away, but before she could think on it his lips were on her neck leaving goosebumps in their wake as he yanked the bra away from her skin. She moaned when he started sucking on her skin lightly and his hands found her newly bare chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations as his palms fit over her breasts completely, tugging and massaging, treating her like a goddess that he was determined not to lose.

Giving him greater access to her neck she leaned her head back and gasped when she felt his tongue dart out and lick her reddening skin. She gripped his scalp, bit her lower lip and wrapped her legs around his back, needing to be as close to him as possible.

“I missed this,” she whined without thinking. “Ben Solo, I missed _you_.”

He growled against her neck and pawed at her chest feverishly as he started grinding against her core. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through her but it wasn’t enough.

“Ben,” she gasped, hoping he could read her mind.

“Yes,” he grunted, his lips now tracing her ear like the tease that she knew he was.

“I need you. _Now_.”

He growled a desperate almost feral noise and bit her earlobe softly while ripping his pants off, starting with his belt. Reality coming back to her she pushed his chest away from her ever so slightly. He paused, his hands on his belt.

“Weapons,” she whispered, her chest heaving and tits bouncing.

He blinked a few times before the word seemed to register. When it did he smiled, his sweet dimples now noticeable, and they both set to work. They unhooked their hip holsters, guns still in them, and placed them on the counter along with the extra mags. Ben took off his shoes, removing an edge thin sharp knife and pulled out another gun from his shoulder holster. Slowly he slipped out another knife that was safely hidden on his leg. At the same time, Rey went about the same process; she rolled up her pant leg and unclipped a knife and then reached around behind her and grabbed another knife, this one much smaller, from under her pants belt. Swiftly, they deposited all weapons next to the sink in one big pile like it was second nature.

Rey swallowed roughly, her throat painfully dry, and then glanced at Ben who was standing in front of her, utterly still, and staring at her with an intensity that made her body quiver.

“You still –,” he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

“Yes,” she breathed. Nodding resolutely, she unbuttoned her pants.

That’s all the encouragement he needed. He undid his belt and zipper absurdly fast and stepped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. She took the same initiative, edging her way out of her pants until they reached her knees and she could kick them off.

“Condom,” he hissed sharply.

 Breathing heavily, she said, “We don’t need one. I mean, I haven’t been with anyone since you.” She closed her mouth realizing what she just admitted and bit her lip.

He froze in front of her, his eyes wide.

A small wave of shame and jealousy weaved through her core. From his reaction, she could only assume he hadn’t been as lonely as she. “In the bedside table,” she quietly whispered to him while her cheeks grew red from embarrassment.

“I’m clean.” His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down nervously. “I – I haven’t been with anyone else either,” he choked out, his voice a ghost of a whisper by the end.

She swore her heart stopped for a moment.

She slid her hands up and down his stomach, making his muscles jump in anticipation, and smiled wide. Rey’s nerves and contradictory thoughts now long gone. All that mattered was right in front of her.

He rolled his neck and groaned in response to her touch. “I missed you too, Rey,” he admitted, his voice gruff with desire.

“Come here,” she whispered, her voice hot with want. He gazed into her sweet hazel eyes as he stepped forward once more. “I need you inside me,” she breathed. “Right. Now.”

He swallowed roughly. Without warning he swiftly picked her up and deposited her body on the countertop before pushing his underwear down. When he stood back up she ran her hands along the curve of his neck and pulled him in for a searing open-mouthed kiss. All tongues and teeth. He grunted against her lips and then pushed her panties aside, not bothering to take them off, and ripping them in the process. He was to desperate to feel her wet folds. She gasped against his mouth and opened her eyes when he immediately dipped two fingers inside her.

“God, Rey,” he groaned worshipfully. “I missed your pussy.”

She let out a huff of air, something between a laugh and gasp as he began slowly stroking her core, building her up quickly.

Seconds later, Ben pulled his long thick fingers out of her and replaced them with his much longer cock. He rubbed the head against her dripping folds as she ran her hands down his back in anticipation. He caught her gaze again. Something unsaid yet understood hung between them as he slowly pushed inside her. Her mouth opened as he filled her entirely. Groaning at the familiar sensation of sinking into her, he kissed the corner of her mouth sweetly. Ben’s eyes never left hers. She couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. He gripped her ass and pulled her further towards the edge. She wrapped her legs around him in response and leaned back, her hands digging into the cold countertop.

Slowly, he thrusted in and out of her. Emanating throughout the empty safe house were only the sounds of their heavy breathing, their bodies obscenely slapping together and of the wet slurping sound of him slipping in and out of her wet cunt.

The soft burning in her core increased as she watched his face. His lips twisted in harsh concentration, but his eyes were as warm as the sun, yet, dark as the moon-filled sky. They enchanted her. He grunted and sped up his movements, hitting her in all the right places. They found a sweet rhythm, she meeting him with every thrust of her hips as her breasts bounced with every motion. It didn’t take long for her to feel that familiar tightness deep in her core. He pulled her waist up and held tightly to her back, supporting her, as he began pounding into her roughly. Her heels dug into his ass in response, attempting to pull him closer to her. He rested his head against her forehead. Their heads bumped together as he continued a punishing speed.

Yet, they never lost eye contact. She realized, mid thrust that getting lost in his gaze was the hottest thing she’d ever felt. Better than anything he’d ever done with his lips, his tongue, his hands, his dick. She wanted him utterly and completely. She didn’t know what to do with such thoughts, so she pushed them aside and ran her fingers through his hair, keeping his forehead against her own. It must have looked awkward, but it felt perfect to her. Their hot breathes mingled as his hips shoved against hers roughly and his hands dug into her back.

Rey whined when Ben slipped his hands around her and started rubbing tight circles against her clit, just the way she loved it. The world begun spinning as she stared at Ben and him staring back lovingly, his nostrils flaring from effort.

“Are you –”

She cut off his question with a jerky shake of her head and a curt, “No.”

He slowed down his hips in search of a shallow thrust that would rub against her gspot and leaned forward to capture her lips in a sloppy sweet kiss. His practiced fingers flicked at her clit and pressed on it harshly before returning to soft circles, making her moan against his lips. He repeated the motions again and again and again.

“Yes,” she breathed now. Her core burning in pleasure, her skin suddenly feeling on fire. “Almost – almost there,” she whined as his cock slammed into her at the perfect angle. His eyebrows furrowed and a bead of sweat fell down his forehead as he stared into her eyes with renewed concentration. His fingers sped up against her slippery skin. He took her bottom lip between his teeth playfully when she suddenly gasped in a silent scream. She whipped her head back, sealing her eyes shut in ecstasy and clenched down around Ben’s cock, milking him through her climax. Removing his hand from her cunt he gripped her thighs, steadying her shaking legs as he rapidly thrust in and out of her in search of his own release. As she regained conscious thought Rey, breathing heavily through her orgasm, ran her fingers up and down his spine.

“Babe,” Rey moaned against his lips. “Cum for me.” At work Ben was a dom, he had to be, but Rey knew his secret; there was nothing hotter to him than Rey taking charge.

He growled in reply. Ben’s eyes whipped up to look at her as he pounded into her until his own legs shuddered and he gushed inside her warm cunt. His limbs shook as he pressed against her chest, his lips placing wet trails of kisses down her neck.

“God, Rey,” he murmured reverently as if in prayer. “I missed you, Rey... Rey. _Rey,_ _I love you_.”

Rey felt her heart leap from her chest and Ben froze against her, his hands clenching and releasing against her hips in anxiety. Seconds later, he pulled out of her and groaned in embarrassment, refusing to look at her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered regretfully against her skin. And suddenly, Rey’s heart sank. He didn’t mean it, she realized, swallowing roughly. Her throat still sore from moaning. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

He tried to pull away, but she wouldn’t let him. She clenched her thighs together and tugged him closer, reaching forward to push his chin down, so he could look at her.

“Ben,” she said, deciding she had to risk it. It might be another year before she’d get another chance. She refused to allow that to happen. Not again. She took a shaky breath. “Ben,” she said determinedly. “I love you too.”

Their eyes met and suddenly everything changed. “Really?” he asked, his voice hopeful.

She smiled brilliantly at him and nodded.

He let out a breath he’d been holding and ran his hands up her arms lovingly, his eyes never leaving hers. “I love you, Rey. I have since we first met three years ago when you pushed your way onto my mission. I thought you were an inexperienced bitch at first, but things changed quickly,” he said grinned.

Rey laughed. She felt like her heart was singing.

“But, work–,” he started.

She cut him off with a quick kiss. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, enjoying the moment. “We’ll figure it out, Ben. I’m not letting you go again. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

“I’ll quit,” he blurted out.

 “What?” she whispered, unexpectedly feeling faint.

He lifted her chin with his fingers, his other hand now cradling her neck gently, his hand swallowing her jaw. “To be with you, Rey, I’ll quit,” he said sincerely. “I’d do anything for you. I want to marry you. Have a family with you. Grow old with you… And only you.”

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as tears began to well up. “Are you sure?” she asked hesitantly.

Chuckling against her neck he nodded. “Yes. If it means we can be together, yes. One hundred percent yes.” He kissed her neck. “I love you… I’ve always loved you, Rey Andor. Screw everyone else.”

Rey began sobbing as her arms clung to him for dear life. All of the pent-up shame, confusion and conflict of the past few years finally boiled over for Rey at his declaration. Without another word, Ben, ignoring the incessant burn of his injury, pulled her into his arms, lifted her from the counter and walked them both over to the bed. He placed her on the soft mattress and climbed in with her, cradling her head with his good arm as she continued to cry against his chest.

They had the rest of their lives to talk. For now, the reassurance of each other’s presence was all either of them needed.


End file.
